1105 AM
by gichan98shin
Summary: Saat kau mencintai seseorang dan ia telah pergi bersama orang lain. Kau hancur bahkan tak sanggup bangkit. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling kau benci. It's SuhoFict! Inspired by Xia Junsu - 11시 그 적당함. just read if you wanna know it


**Title : 11.05 am**

**Author : ChaNara a.k.a Gichan98shin**

**Genre : Sad romance, hurt**

**Cast : Suho (EXO), that girl (it's not YOU ^^)**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan YME, Suho milik keluarga dan agensi, jalan cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.**

**A.N. : Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari lagu baru Xia Junsu, "11****시****그****적당함" ****yang berhasil jadi top chart di playlist saya sejak rilis XD Arti lagunya lebih 'sakit' dari ff ini dan jujur saya nggak sanggup membuat ff dengan tema se'nyesek' lagunya. Akhirnya jadilah ff abal ini. Sebelumnya saya ngasih peringatan kalau judulnya agak rancu dari isi ffnya XD**

**I'm not forcing you to give review, but please appreciate it well (not only mine but also another author's ff). Hope you like it and happy reading!^^**

**.**

Matahari menyeruak masuk menembus beningnya kaca, memaksa seseorang di dalam ruang luas itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dan memang Suho telah terjaga sejak satu jam lalu. Benar-benar terjaga, sekalipun ia memohon pada dirinya sendiri agar terus tertidur. Tertidur selamanya.

Suho benci pagi ini.

Ia menyerah. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari kasurnya, menggapai handuk yang tersampir di kursi, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Suho berdiam dalam kamar mandi. Berdiam di depan cermin sambil menyentuh kepingan datar yang tengah memantulkan bayangnya. Tak ada yang kurang. Semua terpatri sempurna di wajahnya. Ia masih berparas malaikat.

"_So why did you go? Is he better than me?"_

Perlahan terdengar gemericik air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Suho pun keluar dengan rambutnya yang basah.

Tapi kau harus tahu wajahnya tak terlihat segar. Masih kuyu, lesu seperti saat ia memandangi cermin beberapa saat lalu.

Ia tak melangkah dalam langkah yang pasti. Semuanya terlihat enggan untuk dilaluinya. Diteguknya air dalam gelas yang sudah duduk manis entah berapa jam yang lalu.

Hidup Suho terasa tak jauh beda dengan air yang diteguknya.

Tawar, tak ada rasa yang lain.

Ia beralih pada lemari berisi pakaian kesayangannya. Tangan itu membuka pintunya dan mata itu mengitari ruang sempit dalam lemari. Mereka bukan lagi barang kesayangan Suho.

Bukan lagi kesayangan sejak hidup Suho terasa tawar.

Tangan yang lain meraih sepotong kaos berwarna putih. Kaos terbaik yang pernah Suho miliki dan satu-satunya kaos yang dulu selalu berhasil membuat Suho berani melangkah keluar dengan penuh percaya diri. Sayang, itu tak berlaku lagi. Sebaik apapun kaos itu, sesempurna apapun benda putih itu, tetap tak bisa membuat Suho merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Suho tetap terlihat datar.

Perlahan, Suho telah berada di antara beberapa bunga yang telah mekar dan sebuah bangku yang nyaris lapuk. Tempat itu akan terlihat sempurna jika Suho bisa tersenyum layaknya hari kemarin. Tersenyum tulus penuh cinta sambil sesekali bermain di dekat air mancur yang memercikkan air, juga menggoda beberapa burung gereja yang kerap mampir.

Sayangnya taman kecil itu telah kehilangan dua malaikatnya yang saling mencintai.

Suho tak akan mengelak jika ada yang bilang ia tersiksa karena seorang gadis. Ia tak mengelak, ia tak menolak, dan ia jelas akan menyetujuinya. Ia tak akan pernah lagi merasakan apa itu hari yang manis. Semua tawar. Semua benar-benar tawar.

Gadisnya telah pergi. Gadis itu pergi dengan membawa seluruh hati yang Suho miliki. Tak ada yang tersisa selain kenangan yang hanya bisa membuat Suho makin tersiksa. Sejenak keluar sumpah serapah dari mulutnya untuk orang-orang yang berkata bahwa kenangan harus dijadikan pelajaran.

Pelajaran apa yang bisa dipelajarinya tentang gadis itu selain rasa hambar? Pelajaran apa yang bisa diambilnya selain rasa tersiksa karena gadis itu pergi tanpa alasan yang ia mengerti?

Salahkan Suho yang terlalu mencintai gadis itu. Salahkan hati Suho yang terlalu percaya kalau gadis itu akan bersamanya sepanjang hayat. Salahkan keegoisannya yang memaksa gadis itu untuk jadi miliknya seutuhnya. Salahkan Suho, salahkan ia yang sebenarnya tak lebih dari selembar kertas putih rapuh yang memohon kepada gadisnya untuk memberikan warna cerah dalam hidupnya.

Sayang, setelah gadis itu menuangkan semua warnanya, kini ia memaksa menghapus warna itu dan meninggalkan kertas putih rapuhnya sendirian. Gadis itu memilih pergi dan memilih kertas putih lain untuk diwarnai.

Suho tak bisa menghindar saat gadis itu muncul dari sudut yang lain. Gadis itu sendirian, tapi Suho tahu kalau hati gadis itu tak sendirian. Senyum yang biasa hanya ditujukan pada Suho, kini terpancar dari wajah manis gadis itu. Tapi Suho tahu itu bukan lagi senyum untuknya. Senyum itu untuk seseorang, untuk kertas putih lain yang telah dipilih gadis itu.

"_You don't even look at me. Do you forget all about us? Do you? Why I keep it in my mind? I can't erase you, don't you know it?"_

Suho ingin melangkah mendekati gadis itu, namun ada sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya yang menolak. Sesuatu itu tengah memaki-maki gadisnya yang begitu mudah melupakan segalanya tentang mereka. Sesuatu itu memaki gadisnya yang terlalu mudah bahagia setelah berhasil membuat Suho tersiksa.

Suho yakin ia dan gadis itu pernah saling mencintai. Suho yakin ia dan gadis itu tak pernah menemui masalah yang berarti.

Mengapa ia pergi? Mengapa ia harus meninggalkannya sendiri? Dan mengapa gadis itu harus membawa seluruh hati dan warna yang pernah diberikannya pada Suho?

Tapi di sisi lain Suho ingin memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Suho ingin mengatakan betapa ia mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hati. Suho bahkan ingin berlutut agar gadis itu tetap berada di sampingnya, tetap berada di tempat yang memudahkan Suho untuk mendekapnya saat ia merindukannya. Suho ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu betapa hancur hidupnya setelah gadis itu pergi.

Sayangnya gadis itu tak lagi melihatnya.

Sayangnya gadis itu tak lagi mendengar suara hatinya yang menjerit.

Dan sangat mungkin kalau gadis itu berhasil melupakannya dan membuang semua kenangan mereka.

Suho sadar, bahkan sekalipun ia menangis darah tak akan ada yang berubah. Suho akan tetap sendirian sementara gadis itu tersenyum bersama kertas barunya. Suho sadar justru gadis itu sepenuhnya akan tersiksa jika Suho memaksanya untuk tetap menemani hari-hari Suho.

Dan Suho tak akan pernah mau membuat gadis itu menangis karena ulahnya. Biarlah, biar ia sendirian yang merasakan kehambaran hidup. Cukuplah ia berterima kasih pada gadis itu karena telah berbaik hati mau mewarnai harinya meskipun warna itu telah direnggut lagi. Alasan Suho masih sama dan tak akan pernah berubah.

Suho mencintai gadis itu dengan tulus, itu saja alasannya.

END


End file.
